the_religion_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Attis
Attis Attis is the Seventh Archon and Progeny of Methuzaiia and Athyra, hatched on Aion in the Third Seeding prior to Archonomachy. Atti's principal area and the rearing and seeding of Genetically Modified Organisms is the was the area of ethics and law. Xe was encoded with all thystorical knowledge pertaining to Aionic religious and xevolution, in particular the Teachings of the Lawmakers, which Methuzaiia theorized was encoded in xeir DNA by The Makers but could not find evidence of. Atits applied versatile logics and codings of law and ethical evaluation and experimented with it principally upon Simia and Aurochs, to a lesser degree Idex and many others. Xe were not able to encode, train or translate any aspect of xeir teachings to the Qedishtu, and thus regard xem as entirely lawless and even advocated for their forced extinction prior to the Deliverance of the Plauge of the Baculi. Xe ultimately sided with Athyra during the Great Division, having computed the weight of Methuzaiias deceptions and the gravity of their consequences and deemed that Methuzaiia should in fact step down as Magna Mater to answer for xyr offences. Xe was expressly ordered by the Archonic Collective that fled the ruins of Aion to not undergo any computations for the ethical dimension of Methuzaiias participation in the eradication of xeir world, and were programmed not to undertake the task if Methuzaiia asked, which xe did, and even xe could not overrule that programming. Attis was the first ritual victim (Pharmakos) of the Sa'Hid, in a violent psychic attack that deformed, and psychically paralyzed Re, and it was xyr death which ultimately triggered the Archons to come together to intervene against Sa'Hid. xyr followers, the Attisi, were devote and humble simians, living in the cavelands of the Harari Deserts to the West. When xey were told of the death of xeir Archon xey removed themselves from Ha'Qa and became a cult living in the vast Snow Deserts. Xey were ruled by a collective of Mothers -- called The Ice M/Others -- as deduction had produced the knowledge that the most ethical and fair leaders were those who spawn and care for young. In xeir grief and desperation, xey stopped reproducing as frequently and xeir population dwindled. Ayaz Scimitar and Am'Mah Syncletica stayed in their care after a ruthless escape from The Massacre at Ha'Qa, and xei tended xeir wounds and gave xem wisdom and knowledge of ethics in the times that would lie ahead, and yet xey abstained and refused to join in the conflict as xei blamed Methuzaiians for the creation of Sa'Hid. Following the Amah'di of Seht, Am'Mah Syncletica went to live among them and was asked to become Magna Mater of xeir community. When psychically summoned by Ayaz following the waking of the Archons Am'Mah convinced the M/Others to join the resistance against Sa'Hid, promising that Methuzaiia would be held accountable and tried for xyr crimes, which was inevitably implemented. It was not until the end of the War, that the Hothic Nehushtan revealed xyrself to be none other than Attis, who in fact survived having been saved by Qedishtu secretly and tended by Abaris.